1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fluid locked drive trains such as partial slip automotive differentials and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, partially fluid locked drive trains have been expensive to manufacture and inefficient in operation. As a result, these partially fluid locked drive trains have not found the widest commercial use as their potential would expect.